marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Assemble!
"Assemble!" is a fan-made TV series made as a new way to explain the Avengers story, changing locations, battles, facts, etc. The plot centers on James Roger, a young man who learns his deceased girlfriend was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and is recruited to take her place. Seasons Season One #Pilot #Venomous Bite #Hydra Four #Healing Factor #Stings and Bites #Deep Research #Vibranium Vibrations #I Need You #Targeted #Unibeam Focus #M.O.D.O.K., Mo Problems #Rafael Sosi #If You Can't Take the Heat... #Whiplash #Petrifying Touch #Crimson #Wreck-It Thor #Ionic Enhancement #To The Moon and Back Characters Avengers *Captain America / Steve Rogers (leader) *Iron Man / Tony Stark *The Hulk / Robert Bruce Banner *Thor *Black Widow / Agent Natasha Romanoff *Hawkeye / Agent Clint Barton *Ant-Man / Giant-Man / Hank Pym *The Wasp / Janet van Dyne *Black Panther / T'Challa S.H.I.E.L.D. Members *Director Nick Fury (director) *Agent Maria Hill (deputy director) *Agent Phil Coulson *Agent Jasper Sitwell *Agent Rebecca Shaffer *Agent Rafael Sosi *Agent Tanner Evans *Agent James Roger *Daredevil / Matthew "Matt" Murdock *Elektra Natchios Stark Industries *Virginia "Pepper" Potts *J.A.R.V.I.S. U.S. Military *Iron Patriot / War Machine / Col. James Rhodes *Red Hulk / General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Abomination / Cpt. Emil Blonsky Culver University *Dr. Betty Ross *Dr. Erik Selvig *Jane Foster *Darcy Lewis Hammer Advanced Weapons Systems *Justin Hammer / Crimson Cowl Asgardians *Odin *Sif *Heimdall *Valkyrie *Aragorn Warriors Three *Fandral the Dashing *Hogun the Grim *Volstagg the Valiant Jotuns *Loki HYDRA *Viper / Madame HYDRA / Ophelia Sarkissian (leader) *Baron Helmut Zemo *Baron Wolfgang von Strucker *Fixer / Paul Norbert Ebersol Hydra Four *Militant *Tactical Force *Hammer *Bowman A.I.M. *M.O.D.O.K. / George Tarleton (leader) *Blizzard / Donald Gill *Eric Savin *Fixer / Paul Norbert Ebersol *Titanium Man / Boris Bullski Masters of Evil *Baron Helmut Zemo (leader) *Abomination / Emil Blonsky *Crimson Cowl / Justin Hammer *Crimson Dynamo / Anton Vanko *Enchantress / Amora *Executioner / Skurge *Fixer / Paul Norbert Ebersol *Grey Gargoyle / Paul Pierre Duval *Whiplash / Ivan Vanko Wrecking Crew *Bulldozer / Henry Camp *Piledriver / Brian Calusky *Thunderball / Eliot Franklin *Wrecker / Dirk Garthwaite Other Characters *The Destroyer *Man-Ape / M'Baku *Bullseye / Lester *Wonder Man / Simon Williams Chapter Navigation Season 1 01-Pilot.png|Pilot|link=Pilot (Assemble!) 02-Venomous Bite.png|Venomous Bite|link=Venomous Bite (A!) 03-Hydra Four.png|Hydra Four|link=Hydra Four (A!) 04-Healing Factor.png|Healing Factor|link=Healing Factor (A!) 05-Stings and Bites.png|Stings and Bites|link=Stings and Bites (A!) 06-Deep Research.png|Deep Research|link=Deep Research (A!) 07-Vibranium Vibrations.png|Vibranium Vibrations|link=Vibranium Vibrations (A!) 08-I Need You.png|I Need You|link=I Need You (A!) 09-Targeted.png|Targeted|link=Targeted (A!) 10-Unibeam Focus.png|Unibeam Focus|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) 11-M.O.D.O.K., Mo Problems.png|M.O.D.O.K., Mo Problems|link=M.O.D.O.K., Mo Problems (A!) 12-Rafael Sosi.png|Rafael Sosi|link=Rafael Sosi (A!) 13-If You Can't Take the Heat....png|If You Can't Take the Heat...|link=If You Can't Take the Heat... (A!) 14-Whiplash.png|Whiplash|link=Whiplash (A!) 15-Petrifying Touch.png|Petrifying Touch|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) 16-Crimson.png|Crimson|link=Crimson (A!) 17.Wreck-It Thor.png|Wreck-It Thor|link=Wreck-It Thor (A!) 18-Ionic Enhancement.png|Ionic Enhancement|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) 19-To The Moon and Back.png|To The Moon and Back|link=To The Moon and Back (A!) Trivia *Steve Rogers is the Avengers' leader in this story. *The Avengers' base of operations is the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. *The main city is New York City, NY. *Chapter 8 is the first episode to feature a non-Avenger or S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent in the card title, this being Iron Patriot. *Coincidentally, both S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Rebecca Shaffer and Rafael Sosi have the same initials. *While Chapter 12 has an ice-powered villain, the immediate next chapter (Chapter 13) has a heat-powered villain. *Iron Man is the first character to appear in two episode card titles in Season 1 and the series overall, this being Chapter 10 (Unibeam Focus) and Chapter 13 (If You Can't Take the Heat...). *Chapter 18 is the first chapter to feature a villain in the card title, this being Wonder Man. *Chapter 18 is the first chapter to have a scene taking place on two different Realms, these being Midgard and Asgard. *Even though Fixer is part of three different teams, Wonder Man is the first to change sides, joining the Avengers as a double-spy for the Masters of Evil and then betraying evil and not belonging to any team. *Season 1 can be divided into three Arcs: #Rescuing the Avengers Arc (Chapters 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 9 and 10) #A.I.M. Arc (Chapters 11, 12, 13 and 15) #Baron Zemo's Mutiny Arc (Chapters 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, TBA) Avengers Members Posters Season 1 Season 1 Poster.png|Assemble! Season 1 Poster|link=Avengers (Earth-1010) Season 1 Poster Villains.png|Assemble! Season 1 Villains Poster Iron Man Poster.PNG|Iron Man "I Am Iron Man" Poster|link=Anthony Stark (Earth-1010) Captain America Poster.PNG|Captain America "Sentinel of Liberty" Poster|link=Steven Rogers (Earth-1010) Hulk Poster.PNG|Hulk "Not That Kind of Doctor" Poster|link=Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010) Thor Poster.PNG|Thor "The Mighty" Poster|link=Thor Odinson (Earth-1010) Black Widow Poster.PNG|Black Widow "Red in the Ledger" Poster|link=Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010) Hawkeye Poster.PNG|Hawkeye "Loaded Quiver" Poster|link=Clinton Barton (Earth-1010) Hank Pym Poster.PNG|Hank Pym "Avenger for Every Size" Poster|link=Henry Pym (Earth-1010) Wasp Poster.PNG|Wasp "Not Your Average Fashionista" Poster|link=Janet van Dyne (Earth-1010) Black Panther Poster.PNG|Black Panther "Ruler of Wakanda" Poster|link=T'Challa (Earth-1010) Nick Fury Poster.PNG|Nick Fury "Director of S.H.I.E.L.D." Poster|link=Nick Fury (Earth-1010) Viper Poster.png|Viper "Venomous" Poster|link=Ophelia Sarkissian (Earth-1010) Baron Zemo Poster.png|Baron Zemo "Mutiny" Poster|link=Helmut Zemo (Earth-1010) M.O.D.O.K._Poster.png|M.O.D.O.K. "Designed for Killing" Poster|link=George Tarleton (Earth-1010) Season 2 Coming soon... Category:TV Shows Category:Fan Fiction Category:Earth-1010 Category:Animated